bustyresourcesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nordstrom
Nordstrom is a chain of upscale department stores in the United States. Bras Clothes Company information Reviews 2223 N Westshore Blvd, Tampa, Florida :Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::I was correctly sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 30F/FF ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 3 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: 30 A-J ::Comments about store experience: : Great staff, very friendly. Strange sizing of bust (instead of measuring around bust, she measured from my side to the tip of the bust, which still managed to be accurate). Decent selection, came home with beautiful, well-fitting Chantelle 30FF/H bra! ::Bra fitting experience: ::My fitter's name was Tisha ::I would recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was super knowledgeable (5 out of 5) ::My fitter was not at all pushy (1 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel very comfortable (5 out of 5) ::Comments about fitter: : Extremely friendly and helpful! Next time I go bra shopping, I'll be sure to see her again! ---- Oakbrook Center - Oak Brook, Illinois ::Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 38G ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 4 out of 5 ::The overall size range this store carried was: 30-44, A-Kish ::Comments about store experience: : Amazing. I came in at ten minutes to closing, and gave the saleslady a list of bras I wanted to try on. She gave them to me with no questions asked, let me try them on, and was overall *extremely* helpful. ---- Westfield Annapolis Mall - Annapolis, Maryland ::Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::I'm not sure I was correctly sized at this store ::The reason I'm not sure I was measured correctly was because: started with wrong measurement, but succesfully moved towards correct one ::I was able to try on my real size ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 34-36 DDD-G ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 3 out of 5 :: I don't remember the overall size range this store carried ::Comments about store experience: : First person was not that great- I told her what I was wearing vs. what I measured myself at. She only brought bras that were the same size i was wearing. Then she left and another person helped me. I had to guide her up to the size I really needed, but she was able to quickly tell if what I was wearing fit or not ::Bra fitting experience: ::I don't remember the name of my fitter ::I might recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was moderately knowledgeable (3 out of 5) ::My fitter was moderately pushy (3 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel moderately comfortable (3 out of 5) ---- Montgomery Mall - Bethesda, Maryland ::Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::I was correctly sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 36-40 FF/G ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 4 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: Not Sure - Wide Range ::Comments about store experience: : Location is right next to a parking lot on the first floor. Employees were very kind and helpful but did not immediately try to measure me. They were happy to let me browse but when I tried the bras on and asked for an additional size, one of the saleswomen stepped in and offered me things in other sizes, checking the fit of each. Luckily, I was there the day the Elomi representative was there and she gave me a great fitting. The two of them worked together and I had an overall great experience. ::Bra fitting experience: ::The name of my fitter was: Amy ::I would recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was super knowledgeable (5 out of 5) ::My fitter was moderately pushy (3 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel super comfortable (5 out of 5) ::Comments about my bra fitting experience: : Amy is the sales representative for Elomi on the East Coast. She travels between mid-Atlantic stores on a regular basis. ---- The Westchester - White Plains, New York Beachwood Place - Beachwood, Ohio ::Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::I was correctly sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 30F-FF ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 1 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: 32-38 A-DD ::Comments about store experience: : If Venice isn't working on the day you go, ask when she's working and choose another day. She is the only one to make this trip worthwhile. ::Bra fitting experience: ::The name of my fitter was: Venice ::I would recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was super knowledgeable (5 out of 5) ::My fitter was not at all pushy (1 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel super comfortable (5 out of 5) ::Comments about my bra fitting experience: : Venice was INCREDIBLE. I asked for a 30FF based on the measurements, and when she saw what I was currently wearing (32DD), she said, "I wasn't sure when you asked for a 30FF, and I think you should try them, but I think you're a 30F. Let me bring you everything I can find." And she did! Freya, Panache, Chantelle. And they all fit perfectly. She is flawless. She has fitted me before (way back in 2009) and I appreciate her knowledge so much more now than I did back then. ---- Easton Town Center - Columbus, Ohio Washington Square - Tigard, Oregon ::Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::I was not sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 32-34DD/DDD ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 3 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: A-DDD ::Comments about store experience: : Very many workers offering to help look for sizes, offer advice or fittings, etc. Smaller selection of bras than I expected, but a fair amount in my size. Bands as low as 30, possibly smaller than I missed. ::Bra fitting experience: ::I don't remember the name of my fitter ::I would recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was pretty knowledgeable (4 out of 5) ::My fitter was slightly pushy (2 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel super comfortable (5 out of 5) ::Comments about my bra fitting experience: : My fitter was petite with blond hair, though I don't remember her name. Once in the dressing room, the fitter was offering to look over the bra while it was on for any problems with fit. The fitter seemed knowledgeable about brand quirks (e.g. running snug/small) and offered alternatives that might work better for me. Very personable and not pushy. (Fitter had also been incorrectly sized at Victoria's Secret!) ---- Green Hills Mall, Nashville, Tennessee ::Store experience: ::I was not allowed to browse the store on my own; a fitter was required to grab items ::I was incorrectly sized at this store ::The inaccuracy was caused by taking only one measurement, loose underbust ::I was able to try the size I wanted ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 38FF ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 1 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: up to 38FF ::Comments about store experience: : The fitter was rude. Insisted that I was a 40 even though I told her my 40 bands were too big. Told me there was *no way* I was a FF, acted disgusted at "how big" the FF cups were ... but then later told me I was "a little too big for an F". Totally body shamed me even though visually she was a bigger woman than I am. Horrid experience. ---- Pentagon City - Arlington, Virginia Tyson's Corner - Fairfax, Virginia Downtown Seattle - Seattle, Washington ::Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::I was correctly sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 36H ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 3 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: Up to 48I in one style ::Comments about store experience: : I always have a good experience at this location. You are allowed to browse on your own or have someone help you try on bras and bring you different sizes, which I prefer, despite knowing my size. They seem to know what they're doing and I always get a good fit. The only downside is price. I am pleased they carry large cup sizes with smaller bands. ::Bra fitting experience: ::I don't remember the name of my fitter ::I would recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was pretty knowledgeable (4 out of 5) ::My fitter was not at all pushy (1 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel super comfortable (5 out of 5) ---- Nordstrom Rack Reviews Spokae, Washington ::Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::I was not sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 32DD-E ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 2 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: 32-36 A-DD ::Comments about store experience: : Few UK sizes available. Category:Retailers Category:American Category:Offline retailers Category:Online retailers Category:Department store Category:Bra retailers Category:Apparel retailers